legendsofanwefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Narsa
The Timeline of Narsa documents major events in the history of the city of Narsa. Timeline Dynasties and Rulers Okhen Dynasty (-113 to 76) * -113: Okhen Dynasty begins * -113 to -96: King Okhen * -96 to -80: King Zamik * -80 to -52: King Sagaz * -52 to -48: King Darag * -48 to -13: King Sagaz II * -13 to 6: King Mazagil * 6 to 55: King Sagaz III * 55 to 70: King Mazagil II * 70 to 76: King Sjob Siljiq Dynasty (76 to 367) Meghar Magocracy (367 to 589) Aresh Empire (589 to 617) Barsic Empire (617 to 887) Baccian Confederacy (887 to 894) Kingdom of Barsallis (894 to 1265) Khemen Dynasty (1265 to 1269) Province of Narsus (1269 to 1827) Shamlek Empire (1827 to 2132) Fazzid Dynasty (2132 to 2347) Sanaid Dynasty (2347 to 2410) Golden Centaur Khaganate (2410 to 2572) Ulun Dynasty (2572 to 2589) Karnid Dynasty (2589 to present) Historical Events * -113: Narsa founded by King OkhenOkhen Tablets (although evidence suggests the city is even older than the traditional founding date suggests West Kushite Jhalli Military Tablets) * -91: King Zamik completes the Grand Temple of SogaInscription at the Grand Temple of Soga in Narsa * -81: Narsa expands southwardsAquillii Historiae Narsae. * -80: Narsa wages war with Shaam. * -79: Shaam conquered by Narsa. * -39: Narsa repels a Jhalli invasionInscription of the Victory Column of Sagaz. * -32: Narsa repels a second Jhalli invasion. * 7: Shaam revolts, revolution quelledJahan Ibn-Shahin: Kushite Histories. * 12: Shaam revolts, revolution quelled. * 24: Shaam revolts, revolution quelled. * 43: Shaam revolts, revolution quelled. * 46: Shaam revolts, revolution quelled. * 47: Shaam revolts, revolution quelled. * 57-61: Mazagil III's conquests of Tashkar and MedanMazagil, Lion of Narsa. * 64: Failed Aresh invasion of Narsa. * 69: Narsa conquers Aresh. * 71: Aresh revolts and frees itself from Narsic control. * 270: King Eummid II of the Siljiq Dynasty creates the Mehgar Order as a group of personal sorcerersDeclarations of Eummid II * 367: Mehgar overthrow the Siljiq Dynasty and establish the Mehgar MagocracyDeclarations of the Mehgar Council * 400: Shabburism becomes prominent in Western Kush and much of the population of Western Kush, as well as of Narsa itself, grow hatred towards the Mehgar for their practice of necromancy and blood magicThe Shaam Fragments * 582: Aresh declares a Holy Shabburite War against Narsa and invades the Narsic Valley. The Siege of Narsa begins. * 589: Narsa falls to the invading Aresh troops. Narsa becomes part of the Aresh Empire and adopts Shabburism as its official religion, persecuting Narsic Pagans. * 887: Narsa falls to Lykorgos of Malena and becomes part of the Baccian Confederacy. Over the next few years, Mehgar return to NarsaNarsa Graffiti. * 894: The Baccian Confederacy disintegrates and is divided among the generals of Lykorgos. Narsa becomes part of the Kingdom of Barsallis. * 1265: Barsa (Barsallis) falls to Urbin forces, ending the Kingdom of Barsallis. Narsa becomes, once again, a city state. * 1269: Narsa is conquered by Urbin forces and is subsumed into the empire, becoming the capital of Narsus. Shabburism is persecuted by the Urbins in favor of Urbin Paganism. * 1827: Narsa falls to the Shamleks in the Shamlek Conquests. Periods of Language * -2000: Around the -2nd Millenium, Proto-Kush evolves into Proto-Narsic in the Narsic Valley * -300: Around this date, Old Narsic begins to be spoken. The first written documents, written in West Kush Cuneiform, emerge. * 700: Around this date, Narsic begins to be spoken. * 900: Around this date, due to the Baccian occupation, West Kush Cuneiform gives way to the Baccian Script * 1270: The Baccian script falls out of use in favor of the Urbin Script * 1830: The Urbin Script falls out of use in favor of Lekhi References Category:Narsa Category:Kush Category:Timeline